The present invention relates generally to an electrical connector and, more particularly, to a locking mechanism for an electrical connector.
Some electrical connectors embody self-locking mechanisms contained in or attached to the connector shells to provide an interlock between the connector halves and to maintain the connector in the mated condition. Two features which are often required in special applications of self-locking connectors are those of a positive quick release and a low force to cause the release of the mechanism.
Although many self-locking connectors are available which have satisfied the above requirements, further limitations of the selection of connectors are frequently imposed. Typical of these limitations are envelope size for either one or both of the mating halves of the connector, cost effectiveness of the actuating mechanism, and weight of one or the other of the connector halves.
A connector embodying a quick release locking mechanism which is simple, strong, cost effective and offers multiple release modes is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,843,853 to Panek et al., assigned to the assignee of the present application. This patent discloses a self-locking mechanism which has been referred to as a "ring lock." In this connector, matching grooves are formed in the outer surface of the plug shell and the inner surface of the receptacle shell. The grooves are aligned when the shells are fully mated. The groove in the plug shell is deeper than the groove in the receptacle shell. A split ring is mounted in the grooves. In its normal unstressed condition the ring is lodged in both the grooves thereby interlocking the shells of the mating plug and receptacle halves of the connector. The locking ring is retained in its locking position by a radially extending pin disposed between the free ends of the split ring. When the pin is removed the split ring is free to be contracted upon application of an axially directed unmating force to the mating connector members.
While the Panek et al. connector locking mechanism is entirely adequate for many applications, the locking arrangement embodies several features which will impose limitations on the use of the connector for certain applications. For example, the connector half carrying the split lock ring is thick by nature of design requirements and therefore adds to the weight of that half of the connector. Also, the ring must be mounted on an external diameter and must be allowed to contract radially inwardly. Further, the location of the gap in the split lock ring must be properly oriented to assure proper engagement of the lock pin therein. Although the ring gap location problem can be solved in a variety of ways, the problem of weight addition to the ring-carrying connector half, and the necessity to carry the ring on an external diameter pose more difficult problems.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a novel ring lock type of locking connector which provides an option to select the connector half on which the lock ring is mounted, and to select which shell overlaps the other so as to optimally provide the connector functions such as sealing or alignment. Another object of the invention is to provide a ring lock type of connector locking mechanism which does not require the exact positioning of the ring end gap, which is required by the Panek et al. connector.
Other prior art coupling mechanisms which might be considered relevant to the present invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,939,729 to O'Shaughnessy, 3,793,610 to Brishka and 3,980,373 to McCormick et al. Brishka discloses a split locking ring for a coaxial electrical connector while O'Shaughnessy discloses a quick disconnect coupling for hoses or pipes in which a plurality of arcuate locking segments, which are biased inwardly by a surrounding coil spring, are forced outwardly into a locking groove by a locking ring. McCormick et al. discloses both breech lock and tang lock mechanisms for an electrical connector having coupling ring actuating devices somewhat similar to that utilized in the present invention.